A New Perspective
by MrReviewerGuy
Summary: A young girl befriends a Decepticon. Will she survive in the hectic life of the Decepticons? Or will she be swept aside? The answers to these questions and more inside! OCs will be happening. Please read! I'm lonely... *sniff*
1. Boredom

_Okay, so I've hit some major writer's block with my other story, The New Autobot, so I've started this story in honor of a little role-playing thing me and my friend, AutobotGirl6, are doing. If you haven't read any of her stories, you should, they rock. Now, this story is going to be either from Supernova's point of view or Amy's point of view. Please, read, enjoy, and review!_

Bored. So bored. It was infuriating how bored I was. Megatron was off planning another grand scheme to 'destroy the accursed Autobots', and the rest of us were stuck waiting around for the great unveiling. I was about ready to offline myself out of boredom. I decided to get up and go do something about it.

"Where are you going?" Demolisher asked.

"I'm off to do something, I don't know what yet."

"Don't get into trouble, I'll be the one having to go clean up the mess."

"You wish!"

And with that, I left the command center, hoping to get to the air lock before anybot else got to me. Luck was on my side, because I managed to get out of the base without incident. Reverting to my Apache helicopter form, I took to the sky, making my way away from the Pacific Ocean and to the continent called North America. I decided to visit Huston, Texas. I heard it was warm there. Angling my way in the direction of the large State, I had know idea that I was about to meet someone who was going to change my life forever.


	2. Adventure

**I would like to give a shout-out to my first reviewers, AutobotGirl6 and xJustAnotherDreamerx. You guys rock! I hope to add to that list!**

_Amy's POV_

I had nothing to do. Amazing, considering that I live in Texas, that there was nothing to do. I decided to go out and find an adventure.

"I'm going out, mom!" I called.

"Be back for dinner, dear!"

"I will!" Little did either of us know I wasn't going to be back for a long time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked through the abandoned oil refinery on the edge of town. Yah, I know. It's dangerous. Well, what do you expect? I was bored! So I walked through the refinery, kicking a can I had found.

"Pfft, nothing out here, either." Angry, I kicked the can out of sight. I expected to hear it clang off of some piece of machinery. I did not expect the machine to sound pissed.

"OW! Of all the stupind, idiotic things… WHO THREW THAT?!" And then I heard it. The sound of metal folding, bending, changing shape. Gears grinding, joints moving, it was a symphony of mechanical perfection. And I was ready to piss myself.

It stood up. Yes, you heard me right. It STOOD UP! The thing towered over anything I had seen, anything in the refinery. It looked around, its eyes, if you could call them that, scanning around for what had disturbed its slumber. My mind was screaming at me, _'Run! Flee from the giant robot! It's going to kill you!'_ But, for some reason, I couldn't. I WANTED this thing, this robot, to see me. It was going to be my adventure, however short-lived it may be. Finally, its glowing red eyes fell on me. It took one menacing step towards me, knocking over a crane like it wasn't even there.

"DID YOU KICK THAT CAN?!' Terrified, I decided to do something that made my mind slap its non-existent hand to its imaginary face; I answered it.

"Yah, I kicked it. Who wants to know?"

"I DO! I WAS HAVING A NICE NAP OVER HERE, WHEN THAT THING BOUNCES OFF MY COCKPIT!"

"Calm down! You don't have to yell! What are you? Do you have a name?"

It blinked a few times, looking confused. It was kinda cute, in a way.

"My… name? It's Supernova, insect. I'm a Cybertronian, a Decepticon, to be precise. Why do you care?"

Cybertronian? Decepticon? All of these terms flew right over my head. Of course, I didn't respond like most would. "EXCUSE ME?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN INSECT?! I AM NOT A BUG, YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Give me a break, I had just met an alien, my mind was on the fritz.

The big robot took a few steps back, it actually looked scared a little "Ah! Primus, you anger easily! I didn't mean anything by it, honest! I just didn't know your name!"  
"It's Amy, thanks for asking!" I glared up at it, him. "And why do you care? And what kind of name is 'Supernova', anyway? It sounds silly!" Okay, THAT wasn't a good idea. Insulting a giant alien robot's name is a BIG no-no.

"WHAT did you say?! You have no right commenting on something that doesn't concern you, human!" He lifted a massive foot up and held it above my considerably smaller body. "I could crush you right now, you know that, right? Just another grease stain on the ground, no one would notice."

I gulped. I was deep in it now. I was either going to live or die. I glanced up at his face. It didn't look like it was happy with trying to squish me. In fact, he looked like he would rather not kill me. Whether that was because he wanted to know me better or because he didn't want to get my guts all over his foot was yet to be seen. I decided to go for broke.

"You don't really want to kill me, do you? You would rather learn from me, right? Get to know my species. Besides, something tells me you don't have it in you to kill a cute little girl like me, do you?" The robot, Supernova, looked sullen.

"No, I don't want to kill you." He placed his foot down next to me, rather than on top of me. I suppressed a sigh of relief. "You have spunk, kid. I like that. Hey, you seem bored. Why are you here?" I finally let the sigh out. It looked like I might make it out of this.

"I came here looking for an adventure. I'd say I've found it! Ah, heh heh…"

"Hmmm, adventure? I can show you an adventure, if you'll come with me. TRANSFORM!" And he did. Oh, it was amazing! He folded up on himself, it looked like it should hurt, but it obviously didn't. Twisting, turning, it was amazing to watch. When it was over, an Apache helicopter stood where a giant alien robot was just moments ago. It looked exactly like a helicopter should, except for where there should have been a military symbol, there was an insignia as alien as Supernova was. All sharp angles, it looked like the glaring face of a robot. Appropriate, considering the owner.

"Well? You wanted an adventure, didn't you? I'll take you on an adventure that you'll never forget!" I took a big breath and climbed into his open cockpit.

"Okay, but you better not kill me!"

"No promises, Squishy." And then he took off. All of the controls on the inside were moving without anyone controlling them. It was amazing.

"_This is it," _I thought. _"This is my adventure!" _I had absolutely no idea how strange and amazing this adventure would be. I couldn't wait!

**And there it is; Chapter 2! Whew! I'm glad I got that out! My wrist hurts now, so please, relax, read, and review! And be gentle, I bruise easily!**


	3. Surprises

**WOOT! Another chapter! I've got people reviewing! I feel special! Yaaaaay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. *sniff***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Supernova's POV**

It was quiet on the way back to base. It gave me plenty of time to think. Most of my thoughts were along the lines of; '_What are you doing?! Megatron'll KILL you if he finds out about this! Just dump her out here, if she doesn't die on impact, some organic predator will later! Do it! You know you want to!'_ But, for whatever reason, I didn't. Every time I set my optics on the little human called Amy, my Spark felt weird. _'I'll get one of the Constructicons to look at it later.'_ We were flying over the Pacific Ocean when Amy finally broke the silence.

"Hey, where are we going? This is the middle of the ocean, I don't see a base here. Are you trying to kill me, Supernova?"

"Nope! Just wanna see your reaction!"

"Reaction to what?"

"This!" With that, I cut my engines, stopped my rotors, and, to use a local idiom, dropped like a stone into the water. And, boy did she scream!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" We splashed into the ocean, and not a drop of water penetrated my interior.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAAAA!! I knew you'd freak! Calm down, it's just a little further before we reach the base. Heh heh heh… your face was priceless!"  
"OF COURSE I FREAKED! I CAN'T BREATH UNDERWATER, DINGALING! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"No promises, Squishy."  
"MY NAME ISN'T SQUISHY! FIGURE THAT OUT!!"

"You can't expect me to stop doing something that is so obviously pissing you off!" That managed to shut her up, for a while anyway. We sank into the depths of the ocean for a few cycles, quickly becoming dark. When I turned on my headlights I heard a gasp from Amy.

"Wow… that's amazing!" It really was. A massive base covered the ocean floor as far as the optic could scan. Massive spires thrust from the main body, weapons that dwarfed most organic vehicles poking out from everywhere, following every movement under the waves. Not much animal life should have been around, but there was plenty. Nothing that any human professor would be able to classify. Exposed to high amounts of energon, the animals had either had a massive evolutionary growth spurt of were just mutated beyond recognition. I don't know. I'm not much of a scientist. One particularly ugly specimen scowled at Amy before being scared off by yours truly. I decided to break the stunned silence.

"It IS pretty impressive."  
"I've never seen anything like this, not even in movies!"

"Well, look as hard as you can now, cause we're going inside!"  
"No way! I get to go IN that thing?!"

"No, I expect you to hold your breath out here while I go get some things from my room. Of course you're going in!" A panel folded open in front of me, and I jetted inside and rested on the bottom, letting the water drain out. When the last of it had flooded out, I opened my cockpit for Amy to get out and transformed. I still didn't understand why she always stared at me when I transformed, it was like she had never seen the result of inner gyro-scopics rotating at pre-determined speeds causing a chain reaction inside internal buffers forcing a flux in mechanical armor plating thus forcing an automatic response to external components resulting in a change in forms! Primus! She still hadn't seen my tank form! When she found her voice again, she decided to ask something I was expecting to hear for a long time;

"Will there be others like you? Will they try to kill me?"  
"Yes and probably. Not all Decepticons are as fond of organics as I am. Ah, speaking of organiphobes, how're you doing, Starscream?

"WHAT THE FRAG IS THAT DOING IN HERE?!" Yikes. Now I remember how he got his name.

"This is Amy. She's going to be staying for a while-"

"NOT WHILE I'M HERE! I'M GOING TO KILL IT!!" Okay, now _THAT_ I'm not going to allow happen. I dunno why, I just wasn't going to let Starscream hurt her. So I did what any logical Decepticon would do: I blasted him through a wall.

"Okay, time to go!" I scooped up Amy in my servos and bolted for my room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! DID YOU KILL HIM?! WHY DID HE TRY TO KILL ME?! I'M AWSOME!" Primus, _EVERYONE_ was screaming today!

"Nah, he'll be fine. I do that almost five times a week. Megatron doesn't care."  
"What's a Megatron?"

"My leader. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fanatic like some other 'bots I know. Calm down, we're almost there." Unfortunately, I couldn't hear a certain someone lurking in my room over Starscream's roar of fury.

"SUPERNOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Oh well. Plenty of time to discover the consequences later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**WOOHOO!! Chapter Three is DONE!! I'm going to celebrate by going and eating an entire pie! Cookie if you guess who's hanging out in Supernova's room! So, I'll leave you to relax, read and review! If you flame, let's just say I'm will to sacrifice my pie for a worthy cause!**


	4. Meetings

**This is awesome! I've gotten so many readers! I feel loved! X3 Well, without further adieu, let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did, well, um… muffins?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Amy's POV**_

Oh my god. I was _INSIDE_ of an _ALEIN BASE!_ Holy crap! Sure, I was terrified at "Starscream's" anger, but still! A freaking alien ship!! Who else gets to say that?! Freaking awesome! Of course, that didn't stop me from panicking.

"Okay, wow. He sounded pissed. Like, REALLY pissed! Why did you do that?!"

Supernova shrugged. "I dunno. Just how things worked out. You could say it's how we greet each other. 'Hi, boom, crash. Don't humans do that?"

"NO! We can't take a WALL to the FACE! We'd be dead!"  
"Really? Such a weak body system. Oh well, I'll just have to make sure not to crush you on accident." He sounded so casual when he said that. Did I really mean that little to him?

We had finally reached his room. As the door slid to the side, just like in the movies, something BIG came flying out of the room. It was blue, looked mean, and grabbed me out of Supernova's hands before I could blink.

"Aaww! It's so cute! Did you finally get a pet like I've been asking for, Nova? AH HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" Excuse me?! A pet?! Oh, I was going to let this robot have it.

"I am NOT a pet! I am a human being, and I was brought here by Supernova!" This robot, however, didn't seem to hear me.

"I think I have a jar in my room! We could put it in there! Ooo, and put a light in it, so it glows like a light bulb! AH HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

"For starters, _SHE'S _not a pet, Cyclonus. And, I'm pretty sure she needs a constant supply of oxygen. Very inefficient if you ask me. Nah, she came willingly, so I think it's safe to let her run around on her own. Just as long as she doesn't get squished." Again! He sounded like he didn't care!

"…Do I really mean that little to you? Will it even matter to you if I died?" I didn't want to get an answer. I had been dealing with depression, nobody seemed to care about me. I didn't want the coolest thing EVER to not care about me. I hadn't realized I had started crying until Cyclonus pointed it out.

"Hey, she's leaking. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope, I'm just great! Nobody has ever cared about me, my parents probably haven't even realized I'm gone, and the coolest person I've ever met doesn't care if I die! I'm. Just. Fine!" Then Supernova did something I never would have expected: He picked me up out of Cyclonus' hand and cradled me like a baby to his chest.

"Hey, now. I never said I didn't care about you. I obviously care, otherwise I never would have picked you up from the place that apparently doesn't care for someone like you. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yah, me neither. If anybot tries to mess with you, they'll have to mess with us!"

I leaned against Supernova's chest, it was warmer than I expected. Comfortable. When I pressed my ear to it, I could hear a steady '**thump thump thump'** that was amazingly calming. I yawned, not realizing how tired I was until just then.

"Aaww, how cute! She yawned!" I glared at Cyclonus.

"I am not cute! I am fierce, dangerous and… sleepy…" I looked up at Supernova. "So, Big Guy, do you guys ever sleep around here? Cause, I'm really bushed…"

"Heh, come on." He started walking into his room. It was… unexpected, to say the least. At the back there was a large platform, probably the giant alien robot version of a bed. On one wall, there was a huge bookcase, but instead of books, it looked like a whole bunch of Decepticon-sized I-pods. I would have to ask about that in the morning. On the opposite wall there was a huge desk and chair, with a lamp at one end. It was actually kinda nice looking. Supernova turned around and told Cyclonus to leave for the rest of the night. He then walked over to his bed, laid down on his bed and after that, I don't remember much. I was too far into my dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Yes! Another done! I hope this gets even more readers! Did you guess right? Unfair question, but if you didn't like the question, up yours! XP Please, read, relax, and review! See you later!**


	5. And Eatings

**Yah, I know. I haven't been updating lately. Or at all. You know why? Because I'm a lazy bastard! X3 Heh, I hope to be getting more updates on this story faster, but YouTube is REALLY distracting! Enough about me, on with the show!**

****

_**Supernova's POV**_

And there she was. Asleep. On my chest. _On my chest! _Whatever happened to the killing machine that I once was? I used to demolish orphanages for fun, now I'm letting an organic, a human, no less! sleep on my chest! It was pathetic.

'_That's it',_ I thought._ 'I'm crushing her on my chest. I don't care HOW long it takes to get the stains out!'_ I pulled my servo back to swat the little creature, but then my Spark started doing the now familiar flips. _'What's wrong with me?' _I prepared to bring my servo down once again, but this time little Amy stretched a little, letting out a small squeak. I slowly lowered my servo to cup the fragile figure closer to my chest. _'What is going on? Why can't I do this? Well…She __**is**__ pretty cute…Maybe I'll think clearly in the morning.' _I planned to think on it further, but my optics offlined themselves, and I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

****

I onlined my optics, groaning a little as I slept. I glanced down at my chest, yep she was still there. She slowly unfurled herself from the tight ball she was curled up in, stretching and yawning. Amy opened her eyes and looked up at me in wonderment.

"Wow. It really wasn't a dream after all!" I smiled at that, she sounded relieved.

"Yup, I'm real all right! How was your sleep?"

"Best one I've ever had! For a giant metal robot, you're really comfortable, you know that?"

"I try. I figured-" Cyclonus stormed in, followed by Demolisher, both looking less-that-pleased.

"Sorry to break up you love birds, but Screamer's coming, what're we gonna do?!" I quickly sat up, holding Amy in my servo and depositing her on my shoulder.

"We do what we always do. Show him who's boss!" The Decepticon in question nearly broke down my door, looking furious.

"YOU! I'm taking you out, Supernova!"  
"Why, Starscream! I didn't know you cared! I like high grade, Metallica, and long moonlit strolls down the beach!"  
"Not like that, you idiot! It's payback time for blowing me through a fragging wall!"

"Oh, THAT sorta taking me out! Okay, Starscream!" I activated my arm cannons, the anti-matter transistors crackling with energy. Cyclonus and Demolisher activated their own weapons, all three of us aiming at Starscream's big mouth.

"You mess with Supernova, you mess with all of the Berserker Brothers!"

"I hope you're ready for an aft-whooping, 'cause you're getting one!" Amy looked around confusedly, probably because we looked ready to blow Starscream into bits.

"What's going on?! What are you guys doing?!"

"Ready…Aim…"  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Don't kill me!!" Starscream took off down the hallway at breakneck speeds, nearly flattening several other Decepticons in the process. All of our weapons discharged, mine throwing out a blast of confetti, Cyclonus' cannons spit out large flags with the word "BANG!" written on them. Demolisher's fired a plasma charge, blowing a hole in the wall of the hallway.

"…Demolisher, did you think we were actually going to blast Starscream?"

"Uh…I guess I got carried away…"

"Carried away nothing! You nearly slagged him! AH HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" I glanced at Amy, who was looking at us with massive eyes.

"Holy crap! What just happened? What's the Berserker Brothers? What's going on?!"

"Heh, sorry for not filling you in, Amy. We're the Berserker Brothers, kinda a group me an' Scourge made. A bunch of Decepticons who like to blow stuff up. A lot. We just torture Starscream for fun around here, Megatron is working on his next 'Master Plan,' so the ones who do all of the work are stuck hanging out at base. Not much else to do other than pick on the weakest link."

"Oh. That makes sense, in a way." Amy's stomach made a loud rumbling, it got me worried.

"_Wait, why should I care?" _But those flips in my Spark chamber compelled me to ask.

"You okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Amy looked at me with an odd look on her face, which brightened in comprehension.

"Of course! You guys don't eat! No, I'm fine. Just a little hungry, that's all." Her stomach gave another grumble, this one much louder than the last. "Okay, maybe a LOT hungry! Heh heh…I don't suppose you guys have any human food around, do you? Like an apple or something?" I glanced at Cyclonus and Demolisher, who both shrugged.

"No, but I could get Demolisher to go get some for you! Right, Dee?"  
"What? Oh, all right. I'll go."

"Thanks big guy."

"Wait! I'll come with you! AH HAHAHAHAAAA!!"

"Idiots." I turned my head to look at Amy. "So, how's your first day as a Decepticon going so far?"

"It's…Interesting, to say the least. Fun, really fun, but WAY different than what I thought it was going to be, that's for sure!" I was about to answer, but a loud buzzing filled my audio receptors, filling my head with confusion.

"Is that Cyclonus? What's he doing back so soo-OOF!!" I was tackled to the floor by a large wasp, immediately brushing away any thoughts of helicopters and knocking Amy off my shoulder.

"Yay! Bozzz bot izz back!!" Waspinator spun around to look at Amy, who was sitting up from where she had fallen. "Hooray! You brought Wazzpinator a snack!" The little freak jumped off my chest and grabbed Amy, holding her above his wide open mouth, before letting go of her. Time seemed to slow down as Amy fell towards the mouth of a giant wasp. The room was filled with a piercing scream;

"SUPERNOVAAAAAAAA!!!!"

****

**MmuuhahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! *pinky to lips* I hope this makes up for the ridiculous wait, please, read and review! X3**


	6. Anxiety Probably

**Wow. I didn't expect to update so fast! But, here it is! I hope you like it!**

****

_**Amy's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. It was ironic, really. I manage to survive this long, avoiding getting stepped on, or shot, or drowned, or about a million different ways for me to die. Only to be killed by the one way I expected the least. Of course, my body wasn't responding to such rational thoughts. No, it was screaming as loud as it could.

"SUPERNOVAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!" It was funny. I hadn't known the guy for twenty four hours, and I already saw him as a protector, and something else, I just couldn't place it. Of course, I wasn't thinking to hard on that either.

"AMY! NO!" I saw the giant mouth open a little wider, expecting a tasty morsel. What it didn't expect was a fist the size of a couch to slam into it, sending it flying into a wall. Said fist swiveled up and opened into a palm, in which I landed surprisingly gently in. I was lifted to Supernova's chest, his hand cupping me protectively. It really did make me feel safe, and happy, and…something else. That same feeling, the one I couldn't place. I heard the sound of a massive gun being cocked, as well as a furious snarl from my protector.

"Waspinator, you IDIOT! Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't slag you right here and now!"  
"Wazzpinator sorry! Wazzpinator not know you wanted to eat snack! Wazzpinator no mean it!"  
"SNACK?! You think she's a snack?! Amy is not a snack! She's a friend! If you EVER lay a claw on her again, I swear I'll shove a blaster so far up your aft every time you SNEEZE you'll blow that tiny processor of yours into oblivion!"

"Wazzpinator sorry! Wazzpinator no hurt Amy! Wazzpinator Amy friend! Pleazze don't slag Wazzpinator!"

"You dodged the not so proverbial bullet, Waspinator! Amy, please tell me you're okay!"

"I-I'm fine, big guy. B-but, why do you care so much? Why didn't you just let Waspinator eat me?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I just saw you in danger, and I just acted. I guess I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh. Thanks. A lot. If it weren't for you, I would've been dead for sure!"

"D-don't mention it. Here, Waspinator. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you so hard. Let me take you to the Med Bay." Supernova turned around, allowing me to see Waspinator clearly. He was big, green, had a huge face on his chest, HUGE claws, and a big dent in the side of his face. I guessed that wasn't there before. Supernova held me close to his chest as he and the giant robot bug walked through the halls. I wasn't complaining, my stomach flipped a little less when I was close to him. It was probably anxiety. Probably.

Boom…boom…BOOM! A massive booming filled my ears, and I started to panic.

"What is that? Are you guys getting attacked?" Supernova glanced down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Heh, don't worry so much! Tidal Wave's just decided to come to the Med Bay too. And that means you'll get to meet Thrust, too!" I was about to respond to him, when we turned a corner and I saw the biggest ANYTHING ever. It towered over Supernova, who wasn't exactly small himself. I fact, Supernova barely made it up to this behemoth's ankles! Craning my neck, I managed to see massive turrets dotting his chest, and finally a head the size of a small house! Riding on its shoulder was a small, by comparison, Decepticon, with a distinctive cone head. Supernova wave up at the strange duo.

"HEY! What brings you guys here?" The smaller bot glanced down, jumping off of the massive shoulders and gliding down to land in front of us.

"Oh, Tidal Wave's weapon's systems are on the fritz. I seems that at random times they all-" Suddenly, all of Tidal Wave's chest turrets went crazy, spinning around and firing missiles the size of buses around, leaving massive burn marks on the walls where they detonated. "-Fire randomly. We were going to go get it checked out. Why are you here?"

"Oh, Waspinator here though that my new friend here was a snack, so I punched him. Hard."

"Oh dear. That doesn't sound fun at all. How are you, young miss?"

"I-I'm fine. I didn't get eaten or anything. Just a little freaked out."

"Well, it seems that everything is in order! Come along, Tidal Wave."

"COMING." We all walked into the Med Bay, Tidal Wave ducked at the same time as the doorway raised up, making me wonder what else this base could do. But I quickly stopped thinking about that when I saw the Med Bay. It looked like something from an old horror movie. All sorts of equipment hung from the ceiling and walls, huge tables were raised from the ground, and all sorts of liquids oozed behind glass containers. Out of no where, six robots popped up, looking at us.

"What do you want?"  
"Well, Waspinator has a dent he needs banged out, and Tidal Wave has some weapons trouble. I was just bringing Waspinator to get-"

"If you don't have a problem, get out! We don't want anyone bothering us! Go!"

"Fine. We'll be going. Hey, Amy? You want to go on patrol with me? I can't promise it'll be fun, but it'll be safer than hanging out here!"

"Um, sure. I don't know what you're patrolling, but I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Great! TRANSFORM!" Again I got to see that amazing process. Again I got to see a huge robot turn into a simple helicopter. Okay, maybe not 'simple,' but normal. The cockpit opened, allowing me to climb in and watch as we shot through the tunnels and out into the amazing ocean, where once again I saw creatures beyond my imagination. We quickly sot to the surface and into the blue sky. We were off. And I couldn't wait!

****

**Yes! Another chapter, DONE! I hope you like it! Please, click that little button that says 'Review!'**

**`D-man**


	7. Old Enemies

**I am amazing. You all should bow down to me. THIS many updates THIS fast?! Unheard of! Well, let's get started, shall we?**

****

_**Supernova's POV**_

I was taking her on patrol. Why? I'm not sure. I want her to be safe, that's for sure, but I don't know why. The Constructicons definitely won't check me out unless I'm missing an arm or something. Whatever. I'm sure it's nothing. We had finally made it to my designated patrol area, high in some mountain. Like any Autobots are going to be hanging out up here.

*Three Hours Later*

"I'm sorry this isn't very exciting, Amy. Not a lot happens on patrol."

"It's alright. I've already seen more of this planet than I ever would have, and this mountain is beautiful!"

"I guess so, I was actually hoping for some act-Hold on. What's this?" Something had appeared on my scanner. An energy signal. A signal I haven't sensed in stellercycles. "Ironhide…"

"What? What's an ironhide?"

"An old enemy. Here, get out." I flew down to a small hill, grassy and far away from Ironhide. "Stay up here. I'll come back, I promise." I turned around and flew down the hill before she could respond to me. I had barely made it to the foot of the hill when the sound of an engine filled the clearing. Out of the trees came a black pickup truck, definitely made for offroading. I transformed and stood up, glaring at the truck as it too transformed. The familiar shape of Ironhide stood out in sharp contrast to the surrounding forest. Then again, I probably looked the same.

"Ah, Supernova! I thought I recognized that foul stench! Come to give up your pointless quest for dominance and join the Autobots?"

"Never on your life, brother."

"I hoped you'd say that!" Ironhide flipped his cannons out, pointing directly at my faceplate. I did the same with my own weapons, aiming at my younger brother. For a few centuries, or nanoclicks, hard to tell, we stood in perfect stillness. Then, I heard Amy's voice calling from above.

"You can do it, Supernova! Kick his ass!"

"You brainwashed a human?! That's low, even for you, Supernova!"  
"I brainwashed no one! She willingly came with me, to see how the higher ups live!"

"Well, now she gets to see how the 'higher ups' die!" With that, Ironhide fired at me.

I dodged to the side, allowing his missile to fly harmlessly past me. I could not dodge his physical attack, however. Ironhide trapped me in a headlock, tossing me back and forth in an attempt to rip my head off of my shoulders. I was far larger than the Autobot weapons specialist, so I used that to my advantage, flipping Ironhide up and over my body, sending him flying into a large cluster of boulders, which I quickly vaporized with my anti-matter cannons. Ironhide was fast, ducking past my blasts and returning fire in full, striking me directly in the chest. My armor held fast, allowing me to continue peppering the ground around Ironhide's stabilizers, sending great mounds of dirt and rock skywards. Ironhide ducked behind a massive boulder, tossing a plasma grenade at me. I couldn't move in time, so instead I rode the blast up and over Amy's hill, crashing into the field behind it. My sensors were scrambled, all I could think about was how lovely that lake was. I quickly regained my senses as I felt a stabilizer on my neck and two strong arms wrapping around my own and pulling, filling me with agony.

"AAAAHHHHRRRRGGGG!!!!"

"Where are you comrades now, Supernova? Why aren't they here to help you?" He twisted sharply, I felt my left arm get ripped from its socket. It was really quite excruciating.

"!!!!" Again, I screamed in pain, Ironhide not loosening up an inch.

"Hhmm, maybe I should free the little human from the brainwashing you delivered! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"NO!" I saw Ironhide point his cannon at Amy, who had a look of terror on her face. I don't even remember moving. One moment I was at Ironhide's mercy, the next I was looking down at a terrified Amy, smoke trailing up from the wound in my back. Amy brought a hand, so soft and delicate, to brush my faceplate.

"You saved me…"

"Eh, didn't want your clothes getting messed up."

"Go get 'im, Hot Stuff."

I stood up, turned around, and stared directly at Ironhide, who was just getting up from where he had fallen. I felt a fury building up inside of me, how DARE he attack Amy! MY Amy! He would pay. He would suffer. I grabbed my discarded arm, reattaching it to my body. Then, I transformed. Not into any vehicle, but into a greater me. Treads descended from my chest, attaching to my legs, giving me increased height, while my propeller blades folded down from my back, connecting to my arms and giving me both an increased reach as well as wicked claws. My mask folded known over my faceplate, a perfect blend of ancient and advanced, primal fury and civilized brutality. With my transformation completed, my body began glowing with an orange light, heating up to levels unknown to human science. The power of a collapsed star flowed through my pumps, heating everything to ridiculous, then dangerous levels. Grass, trees, even the Earth itself burst into flames around me, the monster that had been Supernova. Now, a bestial, wild being stood in front of Ironhide, the Autobot in question glancing worriedly at me. I glared at him, all of my fury pouring into my words.

"YOU WILL DIE!" Then, I shot forward, in perfect unison with my brother, as we flung ourselves at each other, both aiming to kill the other.

****

**Oh, don't you hate me right now? Leaving you with that? Not knowing what would happen? Well, stay tuned and find out! And tell me, who do you want to win this fight? It won't change the story in any way, I just want to see if perception can change someone's opinion of someone else. Please, click the little review button! I'll wuv you forever!**

_**D-Man**_


	8. Fight

**Betcha you all thought I forgot about this story, huh? Well, I'm BACK, baby! For now! Yah! Um…Here's the next chapter, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: No rights to Transformers, etcetera, etcetera.**

**O**

_**Amy's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Supernova had just turned into something insane, like in the comic books I read. He was huge, and his claws tore through anything they touched. And boy was he hot! I could feel it from here, mini fires all around his feet! Seeing him attacking Ironhide was simply amazing.

And attack him he did. Swinging his fist ridiculously fast, Supernova smacked Ironhide far away from him in a shower of sparks. Screaming, Supernova raced forward, flames erupting from his palms to streak towards the stunned robot on the ground in front of him. Ironhide leapt away from the massive heat, charging his HUGE cannons with a blue energy. Aiming at Supernova, he unleashed his guns, the huge bolts of blue slamming directly into Supernova's chest. The shockwaves knocked me down and made the lake dance like crazy, but Supernova barely flinched. His own cannons, barely visible through the white-hot glow around him, cackled loudly, huge pillars of fire shooting out to Ironhide, who was blown back by the power. Huge shells raced through the air at the downed Ironhide, the empty casings bouncing on the baked ground. Dust and smoke billowed from Ironhide, but the huge robot just stood up and began firing his own guns, the bullets smacking into Supernova with enough power to knock him back towards the lake. His howls tore through me, like I could feel them in my soul. Tears welled up as a sharp pain gripped my chest, dropping me to my knees. Looking up through the smoke and tears I saw Supernova holding his chest, a gaping hole opened in the center. Snarling, he grabbed a boulder the size of a Cadillac, throwing it into Ironhide, who easily blew it apart with his cannons.

"You're weak, Decepticon punk! Should I kill you, then your little brainwashed pall?"

"YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER, AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE SUNRISE."

"Oh really now?" Ironhide strode towards me, grinning at my terrified face, sticking out one huge finger and jabbing me with it, knocking me to the ground. He turned to Supernova, about to make a smart remark, but stopped short. Supernova wasn't there. A dark shadow played over us, and we both looked up to see a furious Supernova plummeting from the sky, a thick tree burning in his hands.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He slammed into the ground, pretty much destroying the hill I was on, shattering the tree over Ironhide's head. Grabbing the smaller robot around the neck, Supernova flung him away from me and folded down on himself, his glow getting brighter with every passing second. His transformation complete, I saw the most wicked looking tank ever sitting in front of me, huge cannon charging with a red glow. Firing at the fallen Ironhide, a plume of fire shot out, crashing into Ironhide with a blast that knocked down trees all around us, as well as sending Ironhide far over the trees not yet knocked over. Standing up, Supernova glared through the smoke as a nearly destroyed Topkick flew out of the crater, spluttering and coughing through the trees and out of sight. Supernova's glow was getting brighter and brighter still, and he turned to me with a panicked look in his eyes.

"GO. RUN! TO THE LAKE!!" I didn't bother to stop and ask why. All of the movies, mixed with what I just witnessed, told me to listen. I turned and bolted to the lake as fast as my legs would carry me, diving into the cold waters, kicking wildly to the deeper parts. Muffled, I heard the concussion above me. The top of the lake rippled as I dove deeper, and then the wash of flame tore across it. Even this deep down I could feel the heat biting at my back, pushing me even deeper. The fire danced on the lake for too long, I was running out of breath. Finally, just as I was about to panic, the fire stopped, and I kicked for the surface.

Bursting out with a gasp of smoke-filled air, I spun around, looking to the shore. The top of the lake was hot, too hot to be normal, parts of it still steaming from the heat. The sky was all but invisible through the thick, black smoke curling from just about everything around me. The trees were non-existent, either disintegrated or dried, blackened husks. The field was a crater, raw dirt pushed up, dark and smoking. I swam to shore, and as I stood in the shallows, it started raining. But not water. Metal. At first, it was just little pieces of grey armor, but the bits quickly grew in size until arms and legs were falling from the sky, still smoking and hot. I looked out over the devastated field and parts of my friend, tears rolling down my cheeks. A loud splash sounded right next to me, and I turned to see a black ball, bigger than I was, steaming in the water, wires sticking out all around it. A plunk splashed next to it, and I saw and eye floating in the water. Picking it up, I closed my eyes and held it to my chest, leaning against the ball, crying my eyes out. Then, I heard a voice.

"OI! Gerroff me!"

**O**

**Mmuhahahahahahaaa! I'm just so evil! Finally update, just to leave you with a cliffhanger! And with my track record, you won't find out for another month! Tee hee! Relax and review guys! Maybe I'll be good and update sooner if you do! And tell me if I need to work on my action scenes, any advice will be personally thanked for!**


	9. Doctor Who?

**I am awesome. That is all.**

**I don't own Transformers. Or Alien.**

**O**

_**Amy's POV**_

"WHAT?!" I jumped straight up, Supernova's robot eye flying away from me, landing in the shallow water in front of me. "Supernova?! You're alive?!"

"Of COURSE 'e's alive, otherwise he wouldn'ta gone and blowed hisself up, now would he?" The voice came from the eye that I dropped. Tentatively I picked it up, staring at it.

"Wh-who are you?" The eye shook and split apart, a small, spidery robot taking its place. Six legs, big, creepy eyes, little stabby hands, bright white, it was really weird.

"Name's Scalpel. Now then. **LEGGO OF ME**!" He yelled so loudly I dropped him into the water, earning an angered grunt from the little robot. "Thank ya. Now, get outta mah way, I got work ta do!" The little thing scuttled away, climbing up onto the big black container, poking at wires and looking under panels. "Good. 'E's still stable. Now, I need ta get alla his pieces togetha, help me out, will you?"

"But I don't even know what you're going to do! Why do you need my help? What's going on?"

"…"

"S-Scalpel?"

"**NOW**!" The little robot would be spitting in rage if he had spit, so I decided it was better to do what he said rather than piss him off more. I ran off, picking up bits and pieces of Supernova, like armor, and wires, and other things I could carry. I dumped the armful in front of the container, looking up at Scalpel. The little spider-thing looked down at the pile, looked up at me, closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right. Sweetie? I'm gonna need a LOT more than this. I'm tryin' ta fix your friend, so I'll need the big pieces."

"But I can't carry them! They're too bi-"

"**GO**!" I yelped and ran off, hoping that Scalpel didn't have laser eyes or something. I found a big piece of what looked like and arm, grabbed it and began dragging it over to the lake. It barely moved at all, even though I was using all of my strength. After five minutes I dropped down, having moved the arm about two inches. "**WHERE ARE YA WIT THOSE PARTS**?!"

"**I CAN'T CARRY THEM! THEY'RE TO DAMN BIG, YOU STUPID BUG**!" Silence met my words, and I immediately wished I hadn't said anything. He could probably tear me apart from the inside, like in Alien! I heard a scuttling noise, and I prepared for the worst, shutting my eyes.

"Achem." I opened my eyes and looked down. Scalpel was standing there, two weird bits of metal and wires behind him. "I understand that humans are weaker. So I took the liberty of making ya some enhancements. Slip yur little arms inta these, and your strength will be increased tenfold."

"Th-thank you?" I reached over, picking up the robotic arms, all of the worst assumptions flying through my head. _"What if he's trying to kill me? What if they explode or come to life and strangle me?" _I looked down at the impatient Scalpel and decided that a swift death would be better than risking his fury. I stuck my arm into one of the arms, feeling wires connecting to my skin, my fingers slipping into the robot's fingers. I put the other on, and felt the ends tightening around my biceps. They felt heavy and were very hard to move around, let alone move anything heavy with them.

"Good. Now that ya can't pull 'em offa ya, they can get ta work."  
"What do you mean-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" It felt like hundreds of white-hot needles were stabbing into my skin, and any movement just made it worse. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the pain numbed, letting me fall limp on my back. I moaned, rubbing my forehead, and blinked. I could barely move them before, what the hell happened? I sat up, looking at my arms. The metal was melded seamlessly into my arm, and each movement with my arm was as natural as when there wasn't a hundred pounds of metal covering them. It looked like they were longer, giving me gorilla arms. "Wh-what did you do?"  
"A simple cybernetic techno-organic transfusion. Temporary, unless I decide otherwise. So don't disappoint me, and **GET TA WORK**!" He scuttled away, muttering under his breath, and I turned to the huge red arm in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed it and heaved. Rather than staying completely still, the huge limb rose from the ground and hung above my head, supported by my arms.

So cool!

I worked quickly after that, running around the field, bringing Scalpel more and more pieces, even earning a satisfied grunt when I brought a huge piece of Supernova's chest over. After nearly three hours of work, Scalpel told me to stop, all the necessary pieces having been gathered. There was a small skeleton surrounding the black container, all wires and thin bits of support metal. Kinda like the Terminator, if he was a giant alien robot.

"Awright, one more wire, and he should be operational." Scalpel connected a red wire to the black container, and a bright flash of blue lanced forward, blasting a shrieking Scalpel up and over the body, plunking into the lake. Supernova's body lurched, his one eye snapping open, a gasp coming from his half-built mouth, smoke coming from between the metal lips.

"Wow! What a blast! Yo, Doc! You okay?" For some reason, seeing him lying there, alive and cracking his jokes as usual, made tears come to my eyes. I climbed up onto his chest, using the braces as footholds, and reached up to touch his cheek, causing him to turn his face to me, his eye focusing on me. "Hey there."

**O**

**Boom. Done. Pretty sure my longest chapter. Bow down to me, for I am your new God! Relax and enjoy, you pack of whiners! Oh, and accents suck.**


End file.
